Byph
Byph was an Ithorian Jedi youngling who lived during the Clone Wars. A wide-eyed Ithorian boy, Byph was a Jedi youngling studying at the Jedi Temple during the time of the Clone Wars. At the height of the galactic conflict, he was selected as a top student to undergo The Gathering, an important Jedi rite of passage that tested students on the frozen world of Ilum. Byph had to overcome his fearful nature and find the Ilum crystal that would become the heart of his lightsaber. Biography A Force-sensitive Ithorian, Byph was trained in the ways of the Force at the Coruscant Jedi Temple. When the Clone Wars erupted between the Galactic Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems, the Order's members were forced to serve in the Grand Army of the Republic. As the war was waged around them, Byph was deemed to be one of the top members of his clan and suitable to travel to the sacred Jedi world of Ilum to participate in the ancient ritual known as The Gathering. Escorted to Ilum by Padawan Ahsoka Tano, Byph and several other Initiates met with Grand Master Yoda in the Temple at the mouth of the Crystal Caves.1 Entering into the caves in search of a crystal for use in his personal lightsaber, Byph was forced to navigate the caves alone while the other Initiates split off into pairs. Fearing the darkness of the caves and what creatures may lurk within, Byph cowered in the dark as what appeared to be a large arachnid-like beast leered down at him in the caves. Spying his crystal locked in the pincers of the beast, Byph was forced to overcome his fears and reach inside to retrieve the crystal. Once his, the apparition vanished, revealed to be a projection of Byph's own fears and the mysterious illusions cast by the caves. Making his way back out of the caves to await the other Initiates in the Temple, Yoda commended him on overcoming his fears.1 While he and the other younglings were returning to Coruscant aboard the Crucible, they received instructions on lightsaber construction from Huyang. When Hondo Ohnaka and his Hondo Ohnaka's pirate gang attacked and boarded the ship he hid in the ventilation shafts with Tano, Huyang and the other younglings. Tano directed Zatt and Ganodi to make their way to the cockpit, while she went to the engine control room. Tano instructed the other younglings, including Byph, to lock themselves in the hold so that they would not be sucked out into space when the Crucible broke free from the pirate ship. However, before they could reach the hold they were smoked out of the ventilation shafts and detained by the pirates. After using Petro's improperly constructed lightsaber to disable the pirates they escaped. Ignoring Tano's order to not engage the pirates, Byph helped lead the pirates into the training room where they had set a trap with the training remotes. They again fled towards the hold, only to be intercepted by Ohnaka himself and more of his pirates. Unsure of how to get past the pirates, they were saved by the timely arrival of Tano, alerted to the trouble by Ganodi and Zatt. While she engaged Hondo in a duel, Byph and the other younglings sealed themselves inside the hold. Zatt activated the engines and all the pirates were sucked out of the ship. Just before the ship went into space a pirate crashed into Ahsoka, sending her into the pirate ship. Byph along with the other younglings and Huyang, was left alone on the Crucible.3 Returning to the Crucible, Byph constructed a blue-bladed lightsaber.4 Personality and traits Byph was somewhat fearful, but overcame his fears when he harvested his lightsaber crystal during The Gathering. Powers and abilities Byph was a young Jedi Initiate and one of the top in his class. He is able with Telekinesis being able to make his own lightsaber. He is also capable with a lightsaber being able to strike down several battle droids. Gallery Ep509-ep22.jpg MyArmsWillProtectYouFromGrievousLightsabers-ANB.png|Zatt and his friends stand up to General Grievous Young-Jedi-Lightsabers.jpg|The various lightsabers possessed by the Young Jedi. Byph's lightsaber is third from left. Category:Star Wars Heroes Category:Kids Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Telekinetics Category:Inconclusive Category:Humanoid Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Honorable Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Fighter Category:Selfless Category:Passionate Learners Category:Bond Protector